Virginia And The City
by GinlovesMalf
Summary: Ginny is 25, living in New York, and writing a popular column. Then she goes home to London for a visit and is forced to face her feelings for "the one that got away", Draco Malfoy.
1. New York

CHAPTER 1

Gin Weasley was sitting in her office on a Friday afternoon, putting a few finishing touches on her latest column, when a head popped up in her small fireplace.

"Gin, my dear," chimed her editor's familiar voice.

"What's up Lena?" Gin asked her boss.

"I just had another brilliant idea! You're leaving for London tomorrow."

"Yes, I'll be back in two weeks."

"No, no Gin. You'll be back in six weeks."

"No Lena. I'm going to London to meet my new nephew and, as much as I'd love to spend six weeks smothering him with Aunt-ly love, I have to get back to my job."

"Oh you'll be back at your job. You will be writing about the trendiest places for young single witches in London. It'll be a "Fabulous Life" on the road piece."

"But, but" Gin tried to protest, but it was too late.

"We'll touch base in the next two weeks to discuss more story ideas. Until then have a great vacation." And with that Lena was gone.

Gin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was typical Lena, Gin loved her dearly, but she could be a pain. Gathering up her things, Gin headed out to meet her friends.

When she arrived at Dragon8 there was a long line, as usual. She made her way to the front of the line and was greeted warmly by the manager. "Go right in sweetie, the other girls aren't here yet." Gin thanked him and took a quick look back at the line. Sometimes it still amazed her that shy little Ginny Weasley could now get in to all of the hottest wizarding spots in New York City. More amazing still, was the fact that she belonged there.

Gin made her way to the bar and ordered her usual, a Dragontini with a twist. She'd only managed a quick sip when she saw her two friends walk in the door. Allegra Attori and Moira McMahon came walking over followed by a tall pretty witch that Gin didn't recognize. "Hey there Gin-Gin", Moira said, "this is Rachel Martin; she just started at my office. "Nice to meet you Rachel," Gin smiled, "now let's go get a table. I'm starved and I have big news."

When everyone had ordered, Allegra couldn't take it anymore. "So, what's the big news?" she asked.

"Lena wants me on assignment when I'm in London. Instead of two weeks, I'll be there six!"

"Six weeks!" Moira exclaimed.

"Well at least you get to spend more time with the baby." Allegra tried to sound positive.

"I'm excited for that, but six weeks!" Gin groaned.

Rachel looked puzzled. "Will it really be that bad?" she asked.

Immediately Gin felt guilty. Everyone in the magic world had heard of the Weasleys' after their heroics in defeating Lord Voldermort, and here she was making them sound like a bunch of Ogres.

"My family's great and I'm very lucky." Gin said honestly. "It's just that whenever I go home everyone still treats me like a little girl, who still has a crush on Harry Potter. They even insist on still calling me Ginny! No one calls me Ginny anymore!"

"So," Rachel asked, "you don't still have a crush on Harry Potter?"

"No," Gin giggled, "not since I was 15. He's like a brother to me."

"Well, that's good," smiled Rachel, "because I still do. I buy every magazine he's in. It broke my heart when he got married."

"It broke my mother's heart too. She still thinks it should've been me."

With that, everyone laughed and the mood lightened. The evening wore on and everyone had a few more Dragontins"

"So did you guys see the cover of "It Witch" magazine?" Rachel asked.

"No" the three witches answered in unison. Allegra, Moira, and Gin had all had busy days at the office.

"Oh so you three don't know the latest gossip? Everyone is talking about it. Draco Malfoy is engaged."

"What?!" Gin nearly dropped her drink.

"Uh-oh" Moira glanced at Allegra.

"What?" Rachel asked. "Oh that's right Gin, Draco works with your brother."

"Yes, that's right" Gin confirmed trying to sound nonchalant.

Allegra rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yea that's all he is Gin, your brother's coworker."

"Oh come on Gin," Moira said "Rachel's one of the gang now. Spill the beans."

Rachel looked confused.

"Fine," Gin said looking at Rachel "Malfoy and I had a thing when we were at University, but it was nothing."

"Nothing?" Moira asked, raising her eyebrows.

Gin still directed her gaze at Rachel. "The Malfoy's had always hated my family and Draco was horrible to me and my brothers when we were at Hogwarts. Then in Malfoy's seventh year Voldemort was destroyed and Draco fought with us. He even helped to capture his father and send him to Azkaban. After that Draco started thinking for himself. His opinions of Muggles and Muggle born wizards began to change. Mind you he still wasn't my favorite person, but he was better. I never really gave him a thought after he left Hogwarts. In my second year at university I went to study in Spain and who should I run into? Draco Malfoy. He'd changed so much since college. He'd actually become a smart and kind person. We started a torrid affair, but that was all it was. There was no talk of feelings or the future, just an intense affair. Then at the end of the term I went on to study in Italy and Draco went back to London."

"And that's all?" asked Rachel.

"Well," Gin started, "at the time all I told my family was that Malfoy was in Spain and I'd run into him from time to time and they all warned me about him. They knew he'd changed, but they still didn't trust him completely. The funny part is, in the last few years, ever since he's been working with Ron, he's become quite close to my family. My mum absolutely adores him and he's invited to all the family functions. He was in both Ron and Harry's weddings. It still amazes me."

"So, you've seen him since?"

"Yes I see him on occasion and it's perfectly fine. We don't talk about Spain because it really wasn't anything. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to use the ladies." And with that Gin left the table.

Moira glanced at Allegra, "she in sooo in denial."

"Absolutely" Allegra agreed and turned to Rachel. "She forgot to mention that she still gets flustered every time she sees him."

"She also forgot the part about him being the best sex she's ever had!"


	2. Back in The Burrow

CHAPTER 2

Gin was sound asleep in her bed the next morning, when she heard the familiar cooing of her pet owl, Edwina. "Five more minutes." Gin grumbled. With that Edwina began nudging her owner with her beak. "Ok, I'm up! I'm up!"

Gin threw off the covers and stood up which immediately made her feel nauseous. "Edwina," she complained, "I think I had a few too many Dragontini's last night. I'd better go whip up some hangover potion."

After Gin drank her horrible tasting potion she felt better. She took a nice long shower, ate some breakfast and then finished packing. The only good thing about being on assignment in London was she had an excuse to bring some of her fabulous clothes and shoes that would normally be lost on everyone at The Burrow.

Two hours later Gin left her loft and made her way down the street. Because of international regulations you could only travel overseas by portkey, so Gin had to lug all of her things plus Edwina four blocks. Finally Gin arrived at the portkey disguised as a park bench. She piled on all of her things and then sat down. As was standard with international portkey travel, Gin had to tap her wand on the bench twice and recite a quick spell.

"Bonko Burrow Bolom Boo." Gin said. Gin felt like she was floating through a tunnel. She looked around and saw that all her things were floating next to her. An instant later she hit the ground softly. She looked up to see the front door of The Burrow in front of her. Gin opened the door and walked into the house where she'd spent her childhood.

"Mum? Dad?" she called.

Her mother came running out of the kitchen and threw her arms around her youngest child. "Oh my little Ginny. It's so good to have you home. You're late is everything all right?"

"Mum I'm only 15 minutes late."

"Well I sent your father on ahead. Let's go put your things in your room and we can go over to see the baby."

Half an hour later they arrived at Ron's house and rang the bell. Ron answered the door and grabbed Gin in a huge bear hug. "It's so good to see you. I can't believe you've missed the first two weeks of your new nephew's life."

"I can't believe it either. Now will you let me through the door so I can see him" Gin exclaimed.

Ron laughed and led his mother and sister to the living room. "Gin!" came a familiar voice. Hermione came running at Gin and gave her a huge hug. "Oh I'm so excited you're here! Come meet the baby."

Hermione led Gin to the nursery and over to a crib in the corner. "Virginia Weasley, meet Kyle Harry Weasley."

Gin looked down into the crib and fell instantly in love. "He's the most perfect thing ever" she said, tearing up. The tiny newborn had Hermione's intense brown eyes and button nose, but also had the Weasley red hair. Gin reached down and picked him up. "Hello, Kyle," she introduced herself, "I'm your Aunt Gin. I'm going to spoil you rotten and I'm going to be your favorite Aunt I guarantee!"

"Not to be nit picky Gin," Hermione feigned seriousness, "but, as I'm an only child and you're Ron's only sister, you're actually Kyle's only Aunt unless you count Bill, Charlie and Percy's wives."

"Ok fine I didn't want to say it, but you've forced me." Gin began speaking to the baby in her arms, "Kyle I'm going to be your favorite relative. Now I know that's a bold statement, seeing as we have such a large family, but trust me, to know me is to adore me. And I want to make this promise to you, my sweet Kyle, whenever your mother and father are being horrible to you, just owl me and I'll come get you and take you away to New York."

Gin and Hermione looked at each other and burst out laughing. They laughed so hard tears started coming down there cheeks. "Nice to know what you think of my mothering skills Gin" Hermione tried to sound angry, but the laughter overcame her. "Now, let me put my baby down for his nap and we'll go have a cup of tea."

The next morning Gin woke up late, all the traveling and visiting had left her exhausted. Wonderful odors of coffee and home mad cinnamon buns wafted up from the kitchen. Gin had to admit, no matter how much time she spent out on her own, she'd always miss her mothers cooking. Gin put on her slippers and headed down stairs.

"Good morning" she greeted her mother and father.

"Good morning darling" her father kissed her forehead. "Sleep well?"

"Very well, thank you. I have to admit it's nice to have some time to relax."

"Don't relax too long" Her mother said just as she was biting into her cinnamon roll, "Everyone will be here in a couple of hours."

"Everyone?"

"Ginny, I owled you about this last week. Everyone is coming over for lunch today. It'll be the first time we're all together with the baby."

"Oh yes mum I just forgot for a minute." Gin lied. She'd never read the last page of her mother's last owl. She just figured that her mother wanted to remind her, for the thousandth time, to bring a sweater. The delicious coffee and roll were eaten quickly and Gin headed back upstairs to get ready.

After Gin had showered, she set out to find something to wear. This was not the easiest thing. No one at The Burrow exactly understood high fashion. She rifled through her things, finally selecting a pair of low slung dark denim Diesel jeans and a fitted black Polo Pink Pony t-shirt. After doing her hair and putting on the little makeup she wore, she gave herself a final look in the mirror. She decided she looked perfectly fine considering she'd only be seeing her family and close friends.

Gin heard the doorbell ring and assumed people had begun arriving. She made her way downstairs and was instantly greeted by Bill and Charlie. Her two oldest brothers swooped her off the ground and instantly started teasing her. "Now I finally feel like I'm home" she laughed. She was also greeted by Bill's wife Estella and their three children John, Jenny, and Jillian. Charlie's wife, Drea was there as well with their five year old twins, Daniel and Rupert. Gin was nearly smothered with hugs and kisses from her beloved nieces and nephews.

Five minutes later Percy arrived with his wife Anna and their two year old daughter Gemma. Ten minutes after that Fred and George arrived with their girlfriends, Sandy and Mandy, who were also twins. A moment later Harry walked in with his wife Giselle. Soon, more guests arrived and the house was filled with family and close friends.

An hour later Gin was talking to her oldest friend, Luna Lovegood, while her niece Jillian sat contentedly in her lap. She was lost in conversation and didn't know anyone else had arrived until she heard her mother's voice. "Draco darling" her mother exclaimed. Gin instantly forgot what she was doing and whirled her head around. Draco's eyes met hers and she felt her stomach lurch. She turned back to Luna quickly. Luna was the only person in London that knew about her affair with Draco.

"Gin," Luna started nervously, "I was going to owl you about this, but I thought maybe I should tell you in person"

"Is this about Draco being engaged?" Gin cut her friend off.

"You know?"

"It was in the paper and someone mentioned it to me."

"Are you ok?"

Gin laughed and hoped it sounded natural. "Luna really! Why would it bother me? That all happened years ago. Besides, it was nothing."

"Hello Ginny"

Gin whirled around to see who had spoken. Draco Malfoy was standing over her looking as sexy as ever. Gin felt as if the wind was knocked out of her, she stared up into Draco's beautiful gray eyes and realized she still hadn't said anything. "Hello Draco. Good to see you."

This time it was Draco who seemed to have lost his voice. "um hmm" Gin heard someone behind Draco clear their throat loudly. This seemed to snap Draco out of his trance. "Oh yes, Ginny I'd like you to meet Olivia DeLaurene, my uh my fiancé."

Draco stepped to the side as Gin got her first glance at Draco's soon to be wife. Much to Gin's dismay, the woman in front of her was very attractive. She was petite, probably only about 5' tall. Her body was small and slim, but shapely. Golden blond ringlets cascaded to her shoulders, framing her heart shaped face.

"It's so nice to meet you." Olivia said

"Yes," Gin replied, trying to sound sincere "It's nice to meet you to."

"I'm familiar with your work. A cousin of mine lives in New York. You must know her, Athena DeLaurene?"

"No, that name doesn't ring a bell." Gin answered honestly.

"Oh I'm surprised. She's very important in the New York wizarding social scene."

"Well, it's a big city" Gin laughed, making a feeble attempt at humor.

"Yes it is. Not my kind of place really I don't understand why anyone lives there. I much prefer London. I've read your little column though when I visited her."

"Really? Someone so important in the New York wizarding social scene has time to read my 'little' column." Gin said, not even trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"Oh I think it was laying around on a park bench or something. What's it called again? How to Live The Good Life."

"Actually, it's Called The Fabulous Life"

Draco figured this is was a good time to step in. "Ginny is a really talented writer. Even back at Hogwarts she was great."

"Yes I'm sure she was." Olivia said dismissively. She bent down slightly, finally noticing the child sitting in Gin's lap. "Hello Gemma. Remember me?"

"Yes, but I'm Jillian. That's Gemma." Bill's feisty daughter pointed and climbed off of her aunt's lap.

Draco knew he'd better act fast. "Olivia I'm starved. Let's go get some food." He grabbed his fiancé's hand and led her to the kitchen.

Luna looked at Gin who was still steamed. "Lovely isn't she?" Luna asked sarcastically.

"I wish you'd have warned me about her."

"Honestly, I've never warmed up to her. I've always found her to be very snobby, but I've met her several times and I've never seen her be that out and out mean to anyone before."

"Lucky Me" Gin seethed.

Gin woke the next morning still irritated. She tried very hard to put her encounter with Olivia behind her. The rest of the day had been wonderful. She'd had a great time catching up with everyone; she hadn't seen any of them since Christmas. So, why was Olivia still bothering her? "It's just that I thought Draco had better judgment then that" she thought to herself. She tried again to put it out of her mind and went to get ready for her day.

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Draco was having a bad morning himself. He'd barely been able to sleep the night before. After he and Olivia had left The Burrow they'd argued about her behavior. She claimed that Ginny had been nasty to her, which was ridiculous. Ginny would never be nasty to someone unless provoked, so he couldn't understand why Olivia had been so rude.

Most of the night, though, he hadn't thought about his fight with Olivia, he hadn't thought about Olivia at all actually. All he seemed to be able to think about was Ginny. It had been nearly a year since he'd seen her, but every time he saw her she was more beautiful. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Malfoy thought, "That all happened ages ago." The truth was though, no woman since Ginny had touched him the way she did. It was clear to Draco however, that Gin didn't feel the same way about him. "At least she's only here for two weeks," he thought, "I'm sure I won't see her again before she goes back to New York."

"I can't believe we have you for six weeks Gin" Hermione said over a cup of tea.

"Yes, but after my two week holiday I have to spend the rest of the time working." Gin answered.

"What will you be writing about?"

"Lena wants a 'Fabulous Life on the road' piece. So, I'm supposed to be going to 'all the hottest places for young, single witches in London"

"Sounds like a fun way to make a living."

"You know how much I love my job. I just wish Lena hadn't sprung this on me so suddenly. I've had no time to prepare."

Just then Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen. "Ginny dear I have a wonderful idea. I'll ask Ron to ask Draco to take you to some places in London. He'll know all the 'hip' places for young people."

"No Mum don't do that" Gin tried to sound casual, "I don't want to trouble Ron or Draco."

"Don't be silly dear," her mother said, "Ron sees him every day at the office and I'm sure Draco would be delighted to do it." And with that her mother returned to the kitchen.

"Just bloody wonderful" Gin said out loud before she thought.

"Gin," Hermione began, "I've seen you around Draco and I can tell he's not your favorite person, but I really think you should give him another chance. He's not that same selfish, awful boy we knew at Hogwarts. Now, his fiancé she's a whole different story."

This peeked Gin's interest. "Oh you don't like her?"

"Ron says I'm being too judgmental, but I think she just wants Draco for his money and position. She's always been nice to me, but she's so fake. Every time she's with us or at The Burrow I can tell she wants to be somewhere else."

"But Draco is happy." Gin tried to sound casual.

"Honestly, I think he's just sick of dating and wants to settle down. I've never seen him really seem happy with anyone he's dating. Oh and here's an interesting piece of gossip," Gin's ears perked up when Hermione said this, "Gisele was telling me that yesterday she saw the two of them in the kitchen arguing."

"Did she say what they were fighting about?"

"All she heard was Draco saying 'she's a really great girl and you had no right to act like that', but Gisele and I can't figure out who 'she' is."


	3. A Night Out

CHAPTER 3

Gin's first week back in London was pleasant and relaxing, but by Saturday she was ready for some fun. Luna and Gin decided to go out to a bar and have a few drinks. Finally, Gin had an excuse to dress up. She chose her short, black Christian Dior dress, a pair of Turquoise Manolo Blahniks, and a matching Furla purse. After the final showdown with Voldemort, the Magic world opened up and began exploring new things. Wizards started to develop a great interest in all things Muggle. Gin couldn't have been happier about this trend, since Muggles had the most amazing clothes. She performed a quick spell to give her hair soft waves, sprayed on some perfume, and headed for the door.

An hour later Gin and Luna were sipping their first drinks of the night. They'd gone with the house specialty drink, The Chocolate-Frogtini. The girls drank and talked happily and Gin remembered how much she loved and missed Luna.

Across the room a tall, good looking man had just entered the bar with a friend. He instantly noticed two women standing at the bar. They were both very attractive, but the girl on the left took his breathe away. She was tall and slender, wearing a very sexy little black dress. Her dark red hair cascaded in soft waves ending a few inches below her shoulders. She had porcelain skin, full lips, and, even from the other side of the bar, he could see her intense green eyes. The more he looked at the two women, though he realized they looked vaguely familiar. "No," he thought, "I'd never forget a creature that gorgeous. He decided to head over towards them.

"Excuse Me" Gin heard a man's voice behind her. She turned around to see a tall man standing above her. Though his looks had matured and he'd become very handsome, Gin recognized him instantly. "Dean!" she exclaimed, "Dean Thomas!"

"Err yes!" he answered.

"Dean it's so good to see you." Luna said.

"Um yes," he said nervously, "it's nice to see you ladies too."

Gin and Luna looked at each other and laughed. "Dean," Luna said, "You don't recognize us it's Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley."

"Luna! Ginny!" Dean stared in disbelief. Ginny Weasley had always been cute, but he couldn't believe how sexy she'd become.

Dean's friend Michael joined the group and the four of them continued socializing. Luna and Michael were lost in there own conversation, so Dean took this as an opportunity

To get to know the grown up Ginny Weasley better. "So Ginny, tell me more about..."

Gin interrupted him, "Dean if you don't mind its Gin now. Only my family still calls me Ginny"

"Alright Gin," Dean smiled, "tell me more about this column of yours."

Gin began telling him about her column. After she'd given him a good idea of what she did for a living, Gin began to wonder about Dean. "What about you Dean? What do you do for work?"

"I'm an importer of Muggle goods."

"That sounds interesting."

"I really enjoy it, plus I make a great living and it keeps me very well connected."

"Maybe you can help me then. My editor wants me on assignment my last four weeks in London. I'm supposed to do a 'Fabulous Life on the road' piece."

"I know people at all the hottest spots in London. I'd love to take you to some of them."

"Dean that would be great, Thank you so much."

"No I should be thanking you. I'm the one who get's to be seen with a beautiful woman."

Gin just smiled and sipped her drink coyly. She didn't know if it was the three Frogtini's she'd had or Dean's sexy smile, but she was very much looking forward to spending more time with him. She pushed all thoughts of Draco Malfoy to the back of her mind. "As Moira and Allegra always say," she thought to herself, "the best way to get over one man is to get under another."

Gin leaned in a bit closer to Dean.


	4. Sunday Morning Memories

CHAPTER 4

"All I'm saying is there are still fundamental differences between Wizards and Muggles." Draco said.

"Wow, you've really put one over on me. Here I was thinking you'd changed since Hogwart's, but you're still that selfish little boy." Gin replied.

"And you still think that anyone who doesn't agree with every thing you say must be an idiot. You know damn well that I've changed. You're manipulating everything I've said. I don't think Muggles are inferior. I've never made that statement. My point is that Muggle and Wizarding cultures are so different and I'm not sure we, as a society, will ever truly understand Muggles."

"Maybe more wizards should _try _to understand Muggle society. Wouldn't that be a novel idea? How can you be so sure of something that you have no experience with?"

"I'm sorry Gin. I just don't see it that way."

Gin glowered at him. "You, Draco Malfoy, are a selfish, spoiled, elitist...."

Before Gin could finish Draco grabbed her. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. After a minute, Gin pulled away. She tried her hardest to give Draco a nasty look, but instead she had to smile.

Draco laughed. "Gin, you are very sexy when you're pissed off at me."

Gin's smile widened. "I love it when you call me Gin. It makes me feel like a woman. Everyone else still sees me as a little girl."

Draco held Gin around the waist and looked into her eyes. "So, little Ginny Weasley is gone, but she's been replaced with the amazing, beautiful, smart, sexy woman, by the name of Gin.

Now it was Gin who grabbed Draco for an intense kiss. This time though, she had no intention of pulling away. She began unbuttoning Draco's shirt. Draco responded by lowering Gin to the bed. As he leaned over her he began to kiss her neck and collar bone. He took down the strap of her tank top and kissed her shoulders and upper arms.

Gin's breath was caught in her throat with anticipation. No one had ever made her feel the way Draco did. When he made love to her, she truly felt like a woman. Gin turned her head to whisper in Draco's ear. "Make love to me Draco."

Draco turned to look at Gin. "Beautiful and demanding. I like that."

Gin smiled and Draco began to take off her shirt.

"Ginny! Ginny dear?" She heard her mother's voice. What was her mother doing her? Suddenly, Gin bolted up in bed and realized she'd been dreaming.

"Yes mum?" She responded sleepily.

"I'm going to the market. There's a fresh pot of coffee in the kitchen."

Gin heard her mother's footsteps down the stairs and turned to Edwina. "Ed, why am I having memories of Draco?" Edwina just cooed in response.

"Why am I freaking out? It was just a dream, right? Draco is so yesterday and gorgeous Dean Thomas is so right now." With that Gin got out of bed and decided to write an owl to Allegra and Moira. A sexy new man wanted to take you out was always worth an owl.

Draco was straightening his tie, getting ready for some society brunch Olivia was taking him too. Draco hated these things, every one there talked about how fabulous they were and then you were expected to agree. It was important to Olivia though, so Draco would put a smile on his face and get through it.

Again, Draco's thoughts drifted to Gin. What would things be like if it was she was here now? They'd probably stay in bed until noon, talking and making love. Then he'd get up and make the two of them breakfast. They'd spend the whole day doing nothing.

"Draco darling, we have to go." He heard Olivia say and headed downstairs


	5. Owls

Chapter 5

On Monday morning Draco sat at his desk going over a report he had to give to the Minister of Magic, when his good friend Ron Weasley walked in. "Ron," Draco greeted him warmly, "good to have you back. How's Kyle?"

"He's still the most perfect child on the planet. It wasn't easy leaving him and my beautiful wife, but I had to get back to the office before you'd messed everything up." Ron joked.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "Ron, this last month without you has been unbearable. While you were sitting at home on your fat arse, I've been driving this office into the ground. Just the other morning, the minister himself came storming in here saying 'when's Weasley coming back? I can't run this country without him. All of Britain will fall!"

Ron and Draco lost themselves in a fit of hysterics. "Seriously though," Draco said, "it's good to have you back."

"Thanks Draco. Oh by the way Mum wanted me to ask you a favor."

"Sure," Draco answered happily "your Mum knows I'll do anything she asks if she'll just bake me a plate of her amazing sugar cookies."

"I'll have her send some right over." Ron smiled. "Well, it turns out Ginny's going to be here for six weeks."

"Six weeks!" Draco exclaimed.

Ron didn't seem to notice the edge in Draco's voice. "Yea, her editor wants her to do a 'Fabulous Life on the road piece'. Its funny isn't it, our little Ginny being a big time writer, going to all these exclusive places. Sometimes I still don't believe it."

"Yes it's great. Now, what's this favor?"

"Oh right, well mum thought, with you being so important and all," Ron joked, "you could take Ginny out to some of the hot new places in London."

"Oh um well," Draco tried to think of an excuse to get out of this one. "I know that Ginny's column is supposed to be from a single girl's point of view. Don't you think she'd want to go out with a girlfriend? Luna maybe?"

"You would think, but Mum says she asked Ginny and she loved the idea. So, do you mind?"

"Yea sure no problem, I'll owl her about it. I'm going to get a cup of coffee, want anything?"

"I'm good thanks."

Draco walked out of the office and started down the hall to the fifth floor lounge. Much to his relief, the lounge was empty. Draco poured a cup of coffee and sat down in one of the many large wing backed chairs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Damn, damn, damn" he said out loud. How was this going to work? How was he going to spend time with Gin? There was no way he could get out of it though. Mrs. Weasley had been a second mother to him. He'd do whatever she asked.

Draco sat for a moment trying to compose him self. As he sat there another thought began to formulate. Ron had said that Gin had loved the idea. Could that be true? Draco wasn't a fool. He realized that Gin wasn't in love with him. He didn't think for one minute that there was going to be some big dramatic scene where they admitted there love to each other and ran away to some tropical island. Maybe however, Gin wanted to make things right between the two of them. Maybe they could be friends again. Now, that was a thought that made Draco smile. He picked up his coffee and headed back to the office.

It was now 9:00 and Gin was sitting with her parents having some after dinner sweets. Just as Gin went to take a bite of her cake, an owl swooped into the living room. "Oh look," her Mum smiled, "that's Draco's owl. Ginny it must be for you."

"Wonderful" Gin quipped and took the letter from the owl's beak. Then she sent Draco's owl away.

"Aren't you going to respond?" Her father asked.

"I'll send Edwina out, she could use the exercise." Gin tried to sound casual, "I actually feel a bit of a headache coming on. I think I'll go upstairs and lie down. Good night Mum and Dad."

Gin took the owl to her room and sat down on the bed. She took a deep breath and began reading.

_Ginny,_

_I understand that you'll be on assignment while you're here in London. It would be my pleasure to show you around. Perhaps we could plan something for this Saturday night? There are a number of places I could take you, just let me know what you have in mind._

_Draco_

_  
_Gin turned to Edwina. "Is he kidding me? Could he be any more casual? It's like we're just two old friends going out for a drink. Thank God I can get out of this one." She took out a quill and parchment and began writing a response.

_Draco,_

_I very much appreciate the offer to take me out. I actually have plans Saturday night. Remember Dean Thomas from Hogwart's? We ran into each other the over the weekend and he seems to know all the best places in London. So, thank you again, but it won't be necessary._

_Gin_

An hour later Edwina arrived at Malfoy manor. Draco was sitting alone in the library. He anxiously began reading Ginny's reply. After he was done reading, Draco was utterly confused. Ron had said that Gin really wanted Draco to take her out. He began reading the owl again and didn't hear Olivia walk in.

"What's that dear?" She walked right up to his chair and started reading over his shoulder.

"Oh just an owl, nothing important." Draco tried to fold the owl back up, but it was too late.

"Oh it's from Ginny Weasley," Olivia kept her tone casual, "What's this about Saturday night?"

"Oh nothing, she's writing a piece on the hot places in London for her column and Mrs. Weasley asked me to take her."

"That sounds nice."

"Well, she has a date on Saturday. Actually it's with someone we went to Hogwarts with. So, it looks like she doesn't need me. I mean my help, she doesn't need my help."

"Draco," Olivia tried to sound sincere, "you and Ginny go back so many years. It would be nice to get to know her. Why don't you ask her if she'd like to make it a double date with us?"

"Aren't you going out with your friend's?"

"I can reschedule. Please Draco, Ginny and I got off to such a rough start, I'd really like to make things right."

Draco really didn't like the idea, but it meant a lot to him that Olivia was trying so hard. "Sure darling, I'll write her."

Draco went to get a quill and parchment and Olivia smiled smugly to herself. Olivia had always known that Draco's heart belonged to someone else, but it wasn't until she found pictures of him with Ginny Weasley in Spain that she realized who the other woman was.

"Well," Olivia thought, "it's time I show that pathetic wizard trash Weaslette that there's only room for one woman in Draco's life."


	6. Olivia

CHAPTER 6

Friday afternoon, Olivia arrived at Chez Magique to meet her closest friend Betina Blue, for lunch. Chez Magique was one of Olivia's favorite restaurants. Her family had been dining there for years. It was the kind of place that catered to families with old money and unspoiled magic bloodlines. Olivia was disgusted by most of the newer upscale restaurants, where they let every kind of magic trash in.

After the two friends ordered there meals, Olivia began to tell Betina about her plans for the following evening. "Livi," Betina gasped, "you're going to try and befriend that horrible girl!"

Olivia laughed. "Bet, you of all people know me better than that."

"Oh! So, you have a plan."

"Always"

"Well, spill it!"

"It's not a grand plan or anything. Actually, it's really quite simple. I'm just going to kill her with kindness and make her think we're friends. Then, I'll make her see how much Draco adores me and how perfect I am for him. She just needs to understand that there is no place for her in Draco's life anymore. Maybe I'll get really lucky and she'll realize her whole sodding family needs to get out of Draco's life."

"God Liv, I don't know how you do it. How do you put on a happy face and suffer through those awful Weasley family functions? I can't believe you even go to that house."

"Don't you worry Bet. After Draco and I are married he won't be seeing those people anymore."

"Livi, you know I love you, but you know what people say about..."

"Yes, I know what people say about Draco. He's a disgrace to the Malfoy name. He's soft. He's a mudblood lover. I've heard it all, but he's still from one of the oldest, wealthiest wizarding families. He's gotten a little off track in the last few years, but I know I can bring him back down to earth. Soon after we're married he'll quite that silly job, stop hanging out with Harry Potter and crew, and take his rightful standing in society and I'll be the one that brought him back."

"Well, you're certainly very sure of yourself."

"Frankly, I have to be. I didn't waste this much time and energy hooking one of the most eligible bachelors in London only to end up spending Sundays at The Burrow eating sugar cookies and cooing over half mudblood babies."

"Oh Liv, what a horrible thought."

"Exactly, that's why I have to get Gin Weasley out of the way."

"What could Draco have seen in her?"

"Damned if I know! Bet; just wait until you see this girl. It's really quite sad. She's all dressed up in these expensive designer clothes and she thinks she's very special because she attends all these New York parties. Apparently no one ever told her that you can take a pile of trash and wrap it in silk, but at the end of the day it still goes in the rubbish bin."

Olivia and Betina laughed wildly as the waiter arrived with there food.

Meanwhile, back at the office, Draco and Ron chatted over there lunches. "What are you up to this weekend?" Draco asked his friend.

"Well, on Sunday Hermione's Mum is going to take the baby for the afternoon so, I think we're going to pack a picnic and just spend some time together."

"That sounds like heaven. On Sunday Olivia's dragging me to another society brunch."

Ron laughed, "Draco, you don't wanted to spend your day kissing the arse of fellow rich people, talking about how much money you all have, and how much better you are then the rest of us?"

"Actually, that's pretty much what it's like. It's not my idea of fun, but Olivia insists we go. I can't blame her really, it's just what she's used to, but I can't tell you how much I'd like to spend an afternoon just having a picnic."

"Maybe you two can do that next weekend?"

"Please," Draco let out a frustrated laugh, "Olivia's got our social calendar filled until next summer."

As Ron looked at his friend, he realized that maybe his wife wasn't being too judgmental. Maybe Olivia wasn't right for Draco. Ron had always thought Olivia was alright, but, as Hermione often reminded him, he was a man and therefore not the most perceptive creature in the world. Now that Ron actually thought about it, Olivia had never been much fun and she never seemed to want to do any of the things that there group enjoyed.

Ron decided to ask Draco a question he'd never thought to ask, "Draco, are you happy?"

Draco laughed, "Of course I'm happy. Life is good."

"I mean with Olivia."

"Well, I'm marrying her, aren't I?" Draco said defensively.

Normally Ron would've taken this statement at face value, what with his complete lack of perception and all, this time though, Ron decided to think like his wife. He thought to himself, "What would I say if someone asked me if I were happy with Hermione? I'd probably say I was blissfully happy, or that I was the luckiest man alive, or that I couldn't imagine life without her. I certainly wouldn't say 'I married her didn't I."

Ron knew he'd better to have to go home and have a talk with Hermione.


	7. At Least She Looked Good

CHAPTER 7

Two weeks before Gin came to London, she made a resolution that she wouldn't buy any new clothes until fall. Three days later she'd been strolling down the street with Allegra when she saw a Vivienne Tam kimono dress on sale. Two days after that, Gin happened to spot a pair of Jimmy Choo's that would match a skirt she had perfectly. So, before she came to London, she once again solemnly resolved not to buy anymore clothes for the entire six week stay. Of course, when Gin had come to London, she didn't know she'd be spending a Saturday night with Draco Malfoy and his fiancé.

"What about this one?" Gin asked Luna as she stepped outside the fitting room.

"Too drab, try on the next one." Luna responded.

Gin changed into the next outfit and came outside.

"Red on a Redhead, I don't think so."

So, Gin went back into the dressing room, put on her clothes and went back to shopping.

"This is so frustrating." Gin complained.

"Don't worry, we'll find something. I still can't believe you agreed to a double date with Draco and evil Olivia tonight."

"Trust me Luna, I tried to get out of it, but eventually it would've gotten back to Mum and I would've been guilted into it anyway." What Gin didn't mention to Luna was that a little part of her was excited about this. Not that she cared about what Draco thought, but it might not be so bad for him to see Gin being fawned over by sexy Dean Thomas. Now, the only problem was what to wear.

It was now 9:30 and, as usual, Gin was running late. She had asked Dean to meet her half an hour before Draco and Olivia got there. She had told Dean it was so that she could get a feel for the place for her column, but the truth was that she was going to need a drink before she saw Draco with his fiancé.

Luckily, she looked fabulous. Luna had finally stumbled on the most gorgeous Marc Jacobs top; Gin would be eating Ramen noodles for a month to pay for it, but what could she do? The top was a gorgeous shade of turquoise that made Gin's eyes really pop. It was also silk, which gave it that "you know you want to touch me" feel. Spaghetti straps held up the shirt which draped into a soft cowl and gave just the right enticing hint of cleavage. She'd made sure to wear her sexiest La Perla strapless bra that did amazing things for her boobs. The outfit was completed with her tight black pants, black Christian Louboutin stiletto's, and her adorable black Dior clutch. She wore her hair down in soft waves, the way Draco had always liked it.

At last she arrived at the bar and found Dean outside waiting for her. He was wearing a pair of black trousers with a burgundy polo shirt and Gin noticed again how good looking he was. "Sorry I'm late." Gin apologized.

Dean took a step back and looked Gin up and down. "You are definitely worth the wait" Dean said seductively.

"Oh I know," Gin gave a flirty wink, "now let's get inside. I need a drink."

Gin and Dean had settled into some chairs at the bar. Gin ordered a Dragontini with a twist and Dean ordered a rum and Butterbeer.

Gin drank her first Dragontini quickly to take the edge off her nervousness. She was feeling a bit calmer 20 minutes later when Draco and Olivia walked in.

Draco spotted Gin and Dean the moment he and Olivia had walked in the door. She looked more amazing then usual. The room suddenly became quiet; everyone else faded away and there was only Gin. Draco breathed deeply trying to savor this perfect moment.

"Draco darling, I see them over there." Olivia said, snapping him out of his trance. The couple walked over to meet them.

Gin had been flirting heavily with Dean when Draco and Olivia walked over. Instantly Gin felt butterflies in her stomach. "My God, he's sexy." Gin thought. Draco was about 6'2"; his blond hair had that intentional messy look about it. He wore a gray and white vertical striped button down shirt untucked over a pair of slightly distressed jeans. The thing that overwhelmed Gin though, was his intense gray eyes. After all these years, she still felt like his eyes could see right down inside her.

"Hello Ginny," he said and then turned to Dean, "Dean it's so good to see you. How long's it been?"

As the two men began to talk, Olivia turned to Gin. "Ginny it's so nice to see you again."

"Good to see you too." Gin tried to sound sincere.

"Ginny," Olivia started, "I'm sorry about the way I acted when we first met. I was just having a really bad day and I took it out on you. I really apologize for that."

She seemed sincere, but Gin was still skeptical. She tried to make the best of the situation though, "its fine Olivia, we all have those days."

"I really want us to start over. Your family is so important to Draco and he's always saying you're like a sister to him."

"A sister!" Gin thought, "He says I'm like his sister! Is that how he refers to all the girls he's shagged!"

Gin wanted to slap him, but she was forced to smile. "Let's go sit at a table." She said to the group.

The group found a table and a waiter came to take there order. Gin and Dean ordered two more of the same, Draco ordered a gin and tonic, and Olivia ordered a diet Butterbeer. Apparently, Olivia wasn't much of a drinker.

At this point Gin finally noticed what Olivia was wearing. She had chosen a gray, knee length, pleated skirt with a lavender cardigan buttoned all the way up. It was a lovely outfit, but it was the kind Gin would've worn to a nice dinner or a meeting with her editor, it certainly wasn't something you'd wear to a place like this.

Gin figured that this wasn't the type of place Olivia frequented. Draco, on the other hand had mentioned that he used to come to this bar quite a lot. Gin figured he came in his single days. "He probably met more 'sisters' here." Gin thought angrily. Just then the waiter arrived with their drinks and Gin started drinking her second Dragontini even faster then the first.

The group started making small talk and they were all doing a pretty good job of hiding there feelings. Olivia was doing her best to pretend that she cared about pathetic Ginny Weasley and wanted to be her friend. Draco was trying to make conversation with Dean, who he found very arrogant and boring, but all he wanted to do was talk to Gin. Gin was getting drunk and had a fake smile plastered to her face. She was trying her best not to strangle Olivia and slap Draco. As for Dean, he couldn't have been more annoyed. He wasn't interested in reminiscing about Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy. Gin looked so sexy. All Dean wanted was to get her back to his place and out of those clothes.

Gin had noticed that Dean knew a lot of people at the bar. Most of the people he knew seemed to be woman. Gin had the feeling that Dean Thomas was quite the Playboy. She didn't mind though. It wasn't as if Gin was looking to marry him; she just needed a good healthy fling and Dean was perfect for that.

As Gin got drunker she moved closer and closer to Dean. She held his hand, leaned her cheek against shoulder, and laughed at everything he said. She knew she was acting like she was 15, but she didn't care. She kept glancing at Draco and, though he was trying hard not to look, she could tell he was noticing.

For her part Olivia was also a bit clingy towards Draco. She wasn't usually very affectionate, but Draco barely noticed. He was doing his best to act interested in what Dean was saying while Ginny draped herself all over the arrogant prig.

Gin and Olivia chatted with Olivia holding up most of the conversation. Olivia didn't mind, since she loved talking about herself. Gin sat there continuing to smile, nod, and drink Dragontinis for the better part of two hours. She was bored and miserable, which was a shame since this bar was so Gin's scene.

"So," Olivia said, "Ginny, Draco informs me that you'll be here for a few more weeks."

"That's right," Gin answered, slurring a little, "I'm on assignment."

"Well then, you must come to our engagement party."

At this Draco stopped speaking to Dean in mid sentence. Gin nearly spat out her drink. "Oh, well thank you," she said, "I appreciate the invitation, but well"

"Ginny I will not take no for an answer. Draco considers _all _of the Weasleys family and we want you all there, right Draco?"

"Yes, yes of course." Draco tried to sound sincere and all eyes turned to Gin.

"Well then," she said, "I guess it's settled. I'll be there." Gin ordered another Dragontini.

Olivia addressed Ginny again. "Gin I'm dying for you to tell me what Draco was like at University."

"University?" Gin tried to play dumb.

"Yes. You're Mum mentioned to me that you two studied in Spain at the same time."

This time it was Draco who spoke. "We barely saw each other in Spain," he lied.

"Nonsense," Olivia said looking at Ginny, "you two were in the same program. You must have some good stories about Draco."

"No, actually Draco's right we hung out in different circles. We really didn't spend much time with each other."

Olivia giggled. "I think Draco's done a great job of cleaning up his past for me. He doesn't think I know that he was quite a playboy before we met."

"Olivia!" Draco exclaimed.

"See what I mean. I don't care what he's done in his past. I know I'm his only woman now. He doesn't want me to know about _all_ the girls before me, though. He's such a gentleman."

"Yes," Gin said bitterly and took another gulp of her drink, "he's a real gentleman."

A few minutes later Olivia excused herself to "powder her nose". Gin excused herself too, saying she needed some fresh air. The truth was Gin went to hunt for a cigarette. She'd quit over a year ago, but right at that moment Gin didn't care. She headed outside and bummed a cigarette off of some people waiting to get in.

Back inside Dean had started talking to one of the many women he seemed to know. Draco took this opportunity to sneak outside and check on Ginny. When he stepped outside he found her leaning against the wall smoking. He walked over to her. "Since when do you do that?" He asked.

She looked up. "Since when do you care?"

"Ginny, I"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why do you insist on calling me Ginny? It's Gin! Everyone calls me Gin! For Merlin's sake, you're the one who started calling me Gin in the first place. You remember, in Spain, where we barely saw each other!"

Draco was stunned for a moment. Then he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "Ginny. Gin, I'm sorry. This isn't how I wanted things to be." They looked into each other eyes and suddenly everything seemed perfect. Gin threw the cigarette down and laid her head on his chest. Draco put his arms around her and breathed in deeply. She smelled like vanilla and lavender.

After a minute Draco spoke. "Gin, I am who I am because of you."

Suddenly the spell was broken. Gin realized where she was and what she was doing. She pushed Draco away. "And who exactly are you?" she asked defensively.

"What," Draco stammered, "you of all people should know the answer to that question."

"Please I don't think you even know."

"What is wrong with you?" He shot back angrily.

"What's wrong with me?" she spat, "What's wrong with you? Look at you. Mr. Good Guy. You're no longer that selfish, spoiled little boy, right? Please! Give me a break! You don't seem to know who you are, always hanging around The Burrow pretending you're just one of the family. Meanwhile, you're still going to all your society functions, playing the part of the perfect Malfoy heir and being engaged to the fabulous _Olivia DeLaurene_. You, Draco Malfoy, are pathetic!"

Draco looked stricken. Was this really what Gin thought of him? His shock was quickly replaced with anger. "How dare you judge me? I may not be perfect, but I try every day to be a better person. I'm not out until all hours of the night, getting drunk, smoking cigarettes, and hanging all over whoever happens to be closest to me. I thought we really knew each other, but I was wrong. I also thought Spain meant something, but I guess I was wrong about that too."

"Spain was just a bit of fun, right? Just two kids at University having a good time? Draco, you've made it quite clear what Spain was."

"What the hell are you talking about? No, wait don't answer. I don't want to know. You're drunk and belligerent and I see no reason to continue this conversation. Now, hurry up and get back inside, Dean's lap must be getting cold." With that Draco turned and went back inside.


End file.
